


A Glimpse, a Shimmer, a Shadow (Of Something You Never Had)

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hallucifer, Hell, Lucifer is a great big bag of dicks, M/M, Sam in Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things in life are too good to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse, a Shimmer, a Shadow (Of Something You Never Had)

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally gonna be my minibang, but I gave up on the idea. (I have at least four failed attempts at a minibang laying around). Also the title is sorta based off of lyrics from Fixin' by Walk the Moon.

Sam woke up, panting, and looked around. He had expected hell, fire and brimstone and Lucifer, but he was met instead with a decent sized bedroom and a warm body next to him. He peeked down, hoping it wasn’t Jess this time (that had just been cruel).

It was Gabriel.

Sam looked him over with wide eyes, slowly pulling himself back from his nightmares and reminding himself of what was real. Gabriel had been the one to grip him tight and raise him from perdition (and boy did he like to crack dirty jokes about that), he had been the one to nurse Sam back to health, he was the one Sam was in love with.

Sam smiled, laying back down and resting his head on Gabe’s chest. Just a nightmare. He was home.

Gabriel woke up from his facsimile of sleep (the angel insisted he never actually slept, but Sam couldn’t be convinced that someone who didn’t sleep could snore so damn much) and smiled down at Sam.

“Hey kiddo,” Gabriel murmured, kissing Sam’s hair.

Sam smiled up at him, nuzzling his collar. “Morning, Gabe.”

Sam stretched up to kiss him. Gabriel smiled, kissing him back and tangling his fingers in Sam’s hair.

“I love you, Sam.”

Sam grinned. Hearing those words never got old. “I love you too, Gabriel.”

Gabriel smiled, dotting Sam’s jaw with soft kisses. He pulled the larger man on top of him.

“What do you say we fool around a little, gorgeous?”

Sam replied by kissing him again, getting Gabriel’s boxers off at the same time.

“You’re awfully eager this morning, Sammy- I like it.”

The smile Gabriel gave him was everything he could ask for- loving, caring, teasing, playful, all wrapped up in one little quirk of his lips.

“You’re amazing, Gabriel. I don’t deserve someone like you,” Sam whispered.

He wouldn’t meet Gabe’s eyes, just nuzzling his neck. He couldn’t help but feel inadequate when in bed with an archangel.

Gabriel smiled, taking Sam’s face in his hands and pulling him up for a long kiss.

“You deserve so much more than me, Sam Winchester. But I’m far too stubborn and I like you way too much to let you go.”

Sam smirked, nipping Gabriel’s bottom lip playfully.

The sex was perfect.Sam couldn’t stop smiling and kissing Gabriel and the angel let him, smiling right back. Gabriel made the sweetest sounds when Sam found that perfect angle, the shorter man begging Sam for more, the kisses they were exchanging getting sloppier and more desperate. When they both finally found release (Gabriel with a literal window-shaking moan) Sam pulled out and pulled Gabriel close. The angel smirked and made another comment about not needing to sleep, but he snuggled against Sam anyways, closing his eyes and dozing off.

Everything about this little life they had together was perfect. And perfect wasn’t something Sam’s life should be. He should’ve seen it coming.

The laughter from the far side of the room- cruel and cold and fake- made Sam stiffen. He knew that laugh and he knew that voice when it cooed  _Aww, look how sweet you two look._

Sam held Gabriel closer, despite knowing that the angel was stronger than ten humans combined.

“What do you want, Lucifer?” Sam growled.

The devil had the gall to feign offense. “Why Sammy, I was just here to see how you were liking this little illusion.”

Sam frowned a little, wrapping his arms around Gabriel tighter only to find himself alone.

“What did you do with him?”

Lucifer’s smirk was almost pitying.

“You really fell for it? He was never here. You’re still in the cage. With me.”

Sam shook his head, desperately looking around the room for any sign that the words sliding off Lucifer’s silver tongue were false. The walls of the room melted away, giving Sam a full view of the fires of Hell.

“My brother is dead, Samuel. Even if he weren’t, he would never love you like I love you. You would disgust him,” Lucifer said, expression one of false sadness.

Sam nodded, willing himself not to get upset over this, over the false memories that had been happier than anything he had experienced before.

He got up and followed Lucifer, resigned to his fate.

He would not mourn for a life he never had (but he did anyways, the memories of fabricated love and laughter and intimacy keeping him going when he wanted nothing more than a full stop).


End file.
